Art Project
by herstorynerd89
Summary: It's a rainy day and Steve just wants to keep his six-year old son happy and maybe teach him something new. superfamily.


**A/N: I don't own anything it all belongs to Marvel. If you like what you read leave a review.**

* * *

It was more than fair to say that no one in the Rogers-Stark household liked business trips. Tony hated being away from Steve and Steve hated being away from Tony. And the addition of Peter didn't make it any easier for Tony to leave.

Still every so often Tony had to go, after all it was still his company and it was the right thing to do. But that never stopped the six-year-old from moping around while he was gone. Luckily Tony's current trip was only three days and he'd be home tomorrow.

Steve hated seeing Peter unhappy so he always tried to do something a little special to take his mind off missing Tony. He had planned to take him to the playground but unfortunately it had begun to rain. Momentarily Steve considered letting Peter go out and splash in the puddles, but it was just raining too hard for that today. So that meant they would have to do something together inside

Not sure just what exactly they should do now, Steve began going through a rainy day box he'd created for days like today. Peter had already shot down the suggestions that they play card games, watch movies, play board games, or read stories.

Thankfully Peter appeared to be content with the last option, to do some drawing and painting with some of the art supplies they had. While Peter went to change into some clothes that he could get paint on Steve went to set up everything in the living room.

A few minutes later Steve had laid out several different types of pens, pencils, markers, and crayons in various colors. Along with the paint, paint brushes and some water with paper towel that was essential for alternating paint colors

In addition there were different colored pieces of construction paper for Peter, who had just returned from changing his clothes, to use.

"So what would you like to do draw something or paint something?"

"I think I wanna draw something and then paint it, what are you gonna do papa?"

"I think I'm just going to draw in my sketchbook."

Soon they were both drawing, Steve was just doing some basic exercises in his sketchbook while Peter who'd previously been drawing random things finally seemed to be hard at work on something and it wasn't too long before he revealed what that something was.

"Look I drew our family." He gave his father the paper that had himself in between his parents who were wearing their superhero clothes as Peter like to call them.

"Wow, you did an amazing job it looks just like us." And he wasn't just saying that the same way that most parents did to their children. True he would never say anything to hurt his son's feelings if he hadn't done such a good job, but he would also never tell Peter that something was better than it actually was.

"Do you think daddy will like it?, I wanna give it to him tomorrow cause he always brings me something special when he goes away, now I can give him something special."

"That is a very nice idea Peter, and I'm sure he'll love it, are you going to paint it now?" He said handing the drawing back to his son.

"Yep."

To be honest Steve very happy that Peter had chosen this activity. It was something that Steve was good at doing and he enjoyed watching his son show his creativity, and best of all it was relaxing.

At least it was relaxing until Peter sighed loudly.

"Aw man!"

"What's wrong Peter?"

"Look, he handed Steve the container of red paint that didn't actually have any more paint in it, it's all gone."

Obviously Peter needed red paint to complete his picture. There was a craft store a few blocks away they could go to, but Steve didn't want to take him out in this weather which had gotten worse. He thought for a minute.

"Hey Peter, what if I told you we could make some red paint."

"You know how to make paint?" Peter asked sounding both skeptical and intrigued

"Yeah I do, and I'm pretty sure that we have all the stuff to make it, if you wanna try?"

"I guess we can try it."

"Come on, let's go and bring your paintbrush and a piece of paper." He instructed while heading towards the kitchen.

"Let's see, we need: a bowl, a plastic container, a teaspoon, saucepan, a measuring cup, salt, cornstarch and water."

"Um are you sure this stuff is gonna make paint." The little boy questioned after glancing at the materials in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure it will, if we do it together." Steve said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay what do we have to do first?"

"Alright so first thing we want to do is put 2 1/2 cups of cold water in this bowl."

Steve showed him what lines he needed to look at on the measuring cup so that he used the correct measurements and allowed him to add the water.

"Then we're going to pour 2 cups of cornstarch in the bowl." Peter looked at him for a sign of approval that he had the right amount before adding it in the bowl. Following this he added 2 teaspoons of salt.

"Now Peter do you have to mix it until there are no lumps in the bowl okay."

"Okay."

While Peter mixed, Steve measured 3 cups of water for the saucepan and turned on the stove. Once all the lumps were gone Steve added the mixture to the water that was now boiling.

The next step was to continue stirring until the mixture was the perfect consistency; they wanted something that wasn't too thick or too watery. This only took about a minute and a half. They let it cool for a few minutes before putting it into the plastic container.

Steve then gave peter the red food coloring. "Alright just squirt a little bit of it in there and then mix it really good with the teaspoon, if it's too light put a bit more in."

After two more squirts Peter was able to get the shade of red he wanted.

"Now use your paintbrush and try it on the paper and see how it looks."

Amazed was probably the best way to describe his sons reaction once he saw that there attempt at making paint had been a complete success.

"It worked!"

"See I told you it would as long as we did it together."

He sent Peter back to the living room with the paint while he cleaned up the kitchen. When he was finished he returned to the living room, where Peter was putting the finishing touches on his picture.

"I'm finished!" Peter yelled jumping up and showing off his now colored picture.

"Oh Peter just wait until daddy see, this he's gonna love it."

"I couldn't have done it without you thank you for saving the day and my picture." He said hugging him as tight as he could.

"You're welcome buddy, I'm glad I could be of assistance did you have fun today?"

"Yes, you showed me how to make paint this was one of the best days of my entire life, promise we can do it again soon."

"I promise we will, but now let go hang this somewhere so that it can dry."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with more superfamily. When I was researching stuff about babies for my last story I found an article about how to make you own finger paint at home and I thought it would be a great idea for a Steve and Peter story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
